


Bad Day At The Office

by Fields_of_Heather



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caretaking, Exhaustion, F/M, One Shot, Showers, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fields_of_Heather/pseuds/Fields_of_Heather
Summary: In one fluid motion Bucky steps forward, scoops you up, kicks the door shut and spins towards the bathroom, "I got you, Doll."You groan, laying your head on his shoulder. Your relief is nearly overwhelming.~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~After a rough mission, you come home to find Bucky waiting for you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Bad Day At The Office

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bad Day At The Office

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bucky's waiting when you walk through the door. 

That's good because you don't know how many more steps you can go before you hit the floor. You somehow made it through the debrief without falling asleep but your running on empty now. You're not sure exactly how you got to your suite. Your last memory was stepping on the elevator only to suddenly be standing outside your door. It takes way too long for you to get the motivation to even turn the door knob.

And then he's there, standing in front of you in a grey t-shirt, sweatpants and bare foot. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun with several pieces of brown hair falling loose around his face and looking like the best thing to ever take breath.

In one fluid motion Bucky steps forward, scoops you up, kicks the door shut and spins towards the bathroom, "I got you, Doll."

You groan, laying your head on his shoulder. Your relief is nearly overwhelming.

The bathroom is already set up. The shower is running, there's a change of clothes and several towels sitting on the counter and he's even pulled out the shower chair. You'd originally gotten it for Bucky after a bad mission when you'd found him sitting on the shower floor, unable to stand. Now, he's set it up for you and if you weren't so tired you would have kissed him.

"Come on, Doll. Lets get you cleaned up and into bed." Bucky says, pushing the bathroom door closed with his foot. He sets you down on the closed toilet lid before dropping to his knees. He pulls your boots off followed by your socks. Next he removes your belt and holsters. Getting your top off is a bit tricky since you can barely lift your arms, but he manages it and your bra. Your pants are a bit harder to deal with. He works them down your hips as low as he can.

"Okay, babe, we can do this." He says. You put your hands on his shoulders and with him holding your hips, you manage to get to your feet. Thankfully, not for long because Bucky pulls your tactical pants and panties down just enough so you can sit back down. You groan, the muscles in your legs protesting any movement as Bucky finishing undressing you.

Bucky scoops you up again and carries you into the shower. He sets you down on the shower chair before he peals off his own clothes and climbs in behind you. "Let's get you clean, sweetheart." 

He starts at the top, grabbing your shampoo and washing stuff you don't want to think about out of your hair. Then he works down you body with a soft washcloth, removing every trace of dirt and grime from your skin. He cleans your back, then makes his way around you, wiping down your arms before crouching in front of you. It's a mark of how tired you are and how serious he is about caring for you that neither one of you finds the act of him gently washing your breasts and down your stomach the least bit arousing. Finally, Bucky settles on his knees, soaping up each leg before scrubbing your feet.

You'll deny it later but you whine when Bucky turns the water off. That hot water felt SO good. 

Bucky chuckles, "I know, but you'll feel even better in bed." 

You drift off for a bit because one moment Bucky is grabbing the towels and the next he's pulling your favorite pajama top over your head and there's a towel wrapped around your hair.He coaxes you into some sleep shorts then pauses just long enough to dry off and throw on a pair of his sleep pants before he scoops you up again.

Your bed has never looked so good. He's already pulled down the sheets letting him lay you down gently. You sink, boneless, into the mattress as he turns out the lights and climbs in next to you. He pulls the sheets and blanket up over you both before removing the towel from your damp hair. Bucky wraps his arms around you, holding you close. 

As sleep pulls you down, you manage to mumble, "Love you." 

Bucky smiles and whispers back, "I love you too, Doll."

END


End file.
